Video, audio, and other media files are often made available to client systems from Internet server systems. Internet server systems use a variety of storage devices and methods to store such media files. The media files stored on such devices are often given an identifier which may be used to identify the name and location of the file. A mapping service is often used to map the identifier into the physical memory address where the file actually resides. This mapping is typically done through a lookup table.
Although a lookup table may be an effective means of mapping in some cases, it can be relatively slow for other cases. In general, the larger the lookup table, the slower the mapping process. Though methods such as sorting or hashing may be used to speed up the process, there is still a delay during the mapping process. This delay becomes more problematic as media applications become more ubiquitous and as requirements for low latency and instant video start/seek increase.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.